Eterin
The Planet of Eterin Eterin is the second planet from the star TR-003, and one of two terra planets in its solar system, along with the planet Reguim. It is home to two major governments; the Kingdom of Yhaleim, and the Republic of Miishal. Most of the planet's surface is covered by the Eterin Global Ocean which plays a major part in the planets climate. There are also two continents on the planet; Féréra and Miish. Early Humans on Eterin Due to Eterin sharing a star with Reguim it was the second planet to be colonized by humans in Tabula Rasa. Only a few hundred years after humans emerged from Vandir to populate Reguim they discovered it wasn't the only habitable planet in the solar system. After sending multiple unmanned and manned missions to the planet a colony was established on the west coast of northern Miish named Ameron. The colonist quickly spread across the continents and over the years a distinct Eterin culture was formed. History of Governments and Conflicts For around two and a half centuries Eterin's colonies were under the control of two Reguimian nations; Meria, which held two major colonies on Miish, and Orenia, which held six colonies on Féréra. The ocean floor of the planet had proven to be an abundant source of mineral deposits especially rich in cobalt which became the planet's main export. Tensions escalated following major disputes over the control of cobalt rich regions of the ocean resulting in the Cobalt Wars. The wars, limited mostly to the ocean, lasted most of the time the colonies were under the control of Orenia and Meria. After the fall of Meria to Fascist Vantis, many refugees fled to Miish to escape to bloodshed on Reguim. For twenty years Orenia and the colonies on Eterin fought before ultimately falling to Vantis as well. Eterin remained under the control of Vantis for fifty years until a rebellion that had taken root in Seile disrupted their control over the continent of Féréra. Rebellions on Miish soon followed. By the year 752 the new Kingdom of Yhaleim was established on Féréra, and by the year 755 the Republic of Miishal was established on Miish. Geography and Climate Eterin is one of the largest terra planets in Tabula Rasa, but its landmasses only cover 8% of the planet's surface the rest is covered by the Yhashal Seas and the largest body of water in the of all the terra planets; the Eterin Global Ocean. The two continents, Féréra and Miish are home to various mountain ranges that along with the expansive ocean and seas plays a large role in the planet's climates. Eterin's climates ranges from arctic on the sub-continent of Estarom to the Galia and Nueroc deserts in northern Féréra. The planet happens to be one of the warmest but has relatively few deserts due to ocean currents and high moisture. Eterin also has a very low obliquity and experiences only minor weather changes throughout its seasons, although the planet's 43 hour rotation cycle can create extreme weather fluctuations. Eterin Global Ocean Eterin's largest feature is the Eterin Global Ocean. It comprises 100% of the world's Oceanic Hemisphere and a fair part of the Continental Hemisphere as well. The ocean itself is rather shallow and brackish due to the lack of continents. Volcanic islands are quite abundant across the ocean's fault lines. Long days coupled with the massive body of water can often make for extreme weather systems across the world. Yhashal Seas Between the continents of Féréra and Miish there is a body of water divided into two parts, the north and south Yhashal Seas. Féréra Féréra is the larger of the two continent on the planet and most diverse in climate. It has both arctic and tropical rain forests, Miish Resources Category:Planet